The Stork's Gift
by PhoenixQueen16
Summary: It finally stopped raining. So Haymitch leaves to get more alcohol. He started to walk but tripped and fell on the floor, hard. He got up and saw her...on the basket, crying. How did she get there? Rated T for language


**A/N: I'M Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaack! School's over and I can use the internet again, moderately. My parents are very strict.**

**Anyway, Who didn't love the hunger games movie or the books? They were awsome! After I read the books I had this idea for a fic. I don't think there are many fics like this, I haven't checked yet.**

**Enough of my rambling I'll talk after you read...enjoy! **

* * *

**The Stork's Gift**

It once was the United States of America, but now, centuries later, its Panem, a nation divided by twelve districts controlled by the Capitol. Our story takes place on District Twelve. District Twelve was farthest from the Capitol and the poorest. They were a miner, that's what they lived off.

Now, on with the story…

The month was August. There was a heated rainstorm that had been for two days. Due to the heavy rain, work and school had been cancelled. The people of Twelve were angry, because this was discounted from the paycheck.

At the Victor's Village, Haymitch Abernathy, winner of the second Quarter Quell of the Hunger Games, was suffering from a hangover. Classic.

To top this off, his supplies of alcohol had run out. Because of the storm, he couldn't get more. So, Haymitch was in, what you would call a state of mild insanity. He broke his mother's _very_ valuable antique lamp (somewhere in the beyond, the late Mrs. Abernathy cursed her own son and fainted). He destroyed his room and everything made of glass was shattered into pieces.

The kitchen was an absolute dump. Everything was filthy, dishes that hadn't been washed for a year, bits of puked and old food lying around, producing a rotten stench.

When Haymitch was done he collapsed on the couch, panting. He was sweaty and red-faced. He tried to calm himself, by counting sheep…one sheep….two sheep…three sheep… it was working but then … phone rang.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

"Haymitch! S_o_ glad you _finally _picked up. I want to go over the schedule for the Reaping, next…"

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN, EFFIE! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Haymitch bellowed. He then yanked the phone off its cord and threw it to the other side of the room.

"I should have done that year's ago." He mused, more serene. There was something therapeutic of disposing off an annoying device such as a phone and screaming at THE single utmost annoyingly ridiculous, eccentric, air-headed, pinky-dinky female.

Haymitch's stomach grumbled. He went to the kitchen for something to eat. He opened the fridge but only found half a loaf of hard bread and some cheese. He went back to the living room and sat on the sofa to enjoy his _delightful_ meal. He was almost done when he looked at the nearest window and gaped at it not registering what he was seeing.

It had FINALLY stopped raining.

To him, this was a miracle.

"About fucking time" he said. Wasting not a single second of precious time Haymitch grabbed some money hidden in a small leather pouch under the sofa and headed to the entrance. He opened the door and started to run but his foot collided with something hard and he tripped and fell hard on the floor.

"What the f…" he started, trying to get up, but his words were drowned by a high-pitched wail. He looked down and saw her. She was in a large silvery basket decorated with pink and blue ribbons; a wet purple blanket covered her almost completely. On top of her was an envelope and some papers.

Stunned, Haymitch, sitting on the floor, picked up the envelope and read it:

_I don't want anything to do with this. You are responsible for your mistake. Don't try to find me because you won't. Next time use a condom, you asshole!_

_-N_

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! **

**Don't worry everyone, there is a sequel in the making of the life of Haymitch's daughter, and her name will then be revealed.**

**As for my Harry potter fic: i'm re-writing it! I think it needs improvement.**

**So that's all for now**

**Hearts&Flames...**

**Phoenix**

**Oh, REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
